<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Area Man Can’t Stop Getting Into Danger by BorealLights</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115101">Area Man Can’t Stop Getting Into Danger</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights'>BorealLights</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mall Cryptid Geralt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Cryptid Geralt, M/M, Mild Horror, Pre-Slash, liminal spaces, no beta we die like renfri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25115101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BorealLights/pseuds/BorealLights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier closed the door and started walking, letting his feet drag. Surely he’d find the stairs up soon, the mall wasn’t <em>that</em> big. Unless he was stuck in the empty hellscape from his last visit to the mall, but this time <em>underground</em>.</p><p>Jaskier takes an ill-advised trip into the depths of the mall.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mall Cryptid Geralt [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Area Man Can’t Stop Getting Into Danger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is my birthday! So... a gift! From me to you!</p><p>I highly recommend you read the first story first, it’ll make more sense.</p><p>Basically this is like 2000 words of Jaskier being an idiot, and another 900 words of mush.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a month before Jaskier went back to the mall. The monster had finally faded from his nightmares, though Geralt, his savior, seemed to have taken its place as the star of his dreams. Half of Jaskier was hoping that he might run into his exotic and mysterious savior, and the other half really just needed new boots. His current pair were not only rapidly falling apart, but were just as quickly falling out of style. He wasn’t trying to impress anyone, so maybe the brand name, 200 crown boots were a bit much… but he <em>liked</em> them. And they’d last for a good while.</p><p>Of course, it just so happened that the store he liked to buy from was right next to the music store. If Jaskier liked to stop in to look at the lovely instruments, well, that was nobody’s business but his own. And today they had a gorgeous, cherry-colored acoustic guitar on display. Jaskier was in love. The intricate detailing, the rich sound, the… the sexiness of it! He had to have it. Yes, sure, he already had a guitar (as well as a hurdy-gurdy, a mandolin, a lute, <em>and</em> a ukulele) but that was an electric guitar, and not nearly as lovely as the instrument before him. </p><p>Jaskier left with the 1700 crown guitar slung across his back is a brand new carrying case, and couldn’t bring himself to regret the purchase. Yes, it meant things might be a bit tight for a month… or three… or five. He probably could have gotten away with buying the cheaper, softer case for his brand new baby too, but better safe than sorry. And now, just because this had ended up as sort of a “treat yourself” trip, he was going to go to the Ghirardelli store for a sundae. Because he could.</p><p>The stairs to the second floor were easy enough to find- but Jaskier had to do a double take. Yes, there was a staircase leading up… but right next to it there was a staircase leading <em>down</em>. He stared at it, then at the people mindlessly swirling around him, paying the staircase no mind. Weird. And interesting. After a moment or two of pondering, Jaskier decided he’d have a look.</p><p>The stairs were nice- made from the same tile that covered the rest of the mall, without any chips or cracks. Pristine white, leading down to an equally pristine hallway, illuminated by humming fluorescent lights. The hallway was empty, save for a single door at the end. It wasn’t locked, and opened up into, well… they kinda looked like subway tunnels, but without the rails. And much smaller. Jaskier was intrigued. Closing the door softly behind him, he stepped out into the… well, he’d just call it a tunnel for now.</p><p>The fluorescents were exchanged for bare bulbs, sporadically along the ceiling, providing just enough light to dimly illuminate the tunnels. Speaking of, the ceiling was a mess of exposed piping and wires, HVAC vents, and wooden beams. Jaskier hunched his shoulders at the visible cobwebs, shivering as he imagined some enterprising spider coming down from the ceiling to rest on his head.</p><p>His footsteps echoed as he walked- was the floor dirt or concrete? Or perhaps it was just dirty concrete. At least, Jaskier thought, he wasn’t wearing his new boots yet. Because the floor really was filthy, though it was hard to tell. He turned at an intersection, mindlessly walking. The white tiled walls reflected the light, but, much like the mall above, everything was bland. He took another turn.</p><p>Jaskier wondered why there were even basement tunnels in the first place. Other than the faint scent of dampness, there wasn’t anything down here. Not even any other doors or- Jaskier turned a corner and stopped dead. Right in front of him was a door, like his thoughts had willed it into being. Weird.</p><p>He tried the handle, but it didn’t budge. Must be locked… which made sense, considering anybody could just wander down here. Jaskier vaguely thought about trying to find his way out, but now he was curious. Were there other doors? Maybe even some that were unlocked!</p><p>Jaskier started walking again, eagerly looking for more doors. They weren’t common, but every so often he’d stumble across one. They were all painted the same matte dark green that seemed to absorb light, and none of them were unlocked. He kept going, starting to get tired. Now he was just looking for the exit, but nothing seemed familiar. His heart leapt when <em>finally</em> a handle turned on one of the doors… but it was just an empty room. Not even any boxes.</p><p>How boring.</p><p>He closed the door and started walking again, letting his feet drag. Surely he’d find the stairs up soon, the mall wasn’t <em>that</em> big. Unless he was stuck in the empty hellscape from his last visit to the mall, but this time <em>underground</em>.</p><p>Oh boy. That wasn’t a pleasant thought. Or maybe he’d just been wandering in circles- that was also a possibility! Jaskier had always been known for his terrible sense of direction. Which, given his propensity to wander into trouble, made life quite difficult when he was younger… and apparently now, too.</p><p>“Why did I think coming down here would be a good idea?” He groaned, rubbing his face now that he was confronted with his own stupidity.</p><p>“...A good idea.” His own voice rang out behind him. Jaskier froze, a spike of sheer terror turning his limbs to ice. It wasn’t just the fact that there was (probably) something behind him, which was probably creeping closer. It wasn’t just that his own words were being repeated to him. It was also the fact that whatever it was sounded almost… <em>disappointed</em> in him. He was tempted to look, but kept his gaze steadfastly forward. And started walking.</p><p>Every so often he could hear the crunch of shoes on the grit that covered the floor, and sure, maybe it was his, or maybe it was something behind him. He wasn’t going to look, that’s how you die. Of course, by that logic, he went into a creepy basement that nobody else could see, so maybe that’s on him.</p><p>Jaskier squared his shoulders and continued walking, trying for all the world to ignore that he was being followed. But it was hard to, because he could <em>feel</em> the heavy weight of a gaze on his back. Could hear the scuffing of shoes on concrete. And… the scent of men’s cologne? It was the expensive kind, too. But completely out of place in the dark, dank, confusing tunnels. It honestly scared him more than he’d like to admit.</p><p>He stubbornly tried every door, even knowing that most of them would be locked. Which they were- and whatever was following him tended to mimic the rattling of the handles. Almost like it was mocking him… or perhaps laughing at him. It was eerie, and he tried to put it out of his mind, but he was getting tired. His guitar seemed to weigh a hundred pounds, the shopping bag with his boots scraping the floor as he lost the will to keep it off the ground.</p><p>Finally, a doorknob turned under his hand. Jaskier pulled it open, hoping against hope it led to the stairs. It did not. It was just another empty room, and Jaskier groaned in disappointment. The echoing groan was… much closer than any other sounds has been before. Before he could figure out a way to get away, a cold hand- so cold he could feel it through his shirt- was on his shoulder, harshly shoving him into the room. Jaskier landed with a groan, glancing at the door. He saw the dim light reflecting off of white skin (though it looked like plastic) and a fitted black suit before the door slammed shut, trapping him in the dark.</p><p>Instantly Jaskier was banging at the door. (or at least he hoped it was the door. It sounded hollow.)</p><p>“Let me out you… you bastard!” He shouted, kicking hard at the door, only to hop back, cursing at the pain. Beyond the door was silent, no eerie echo of his words letting him know that he wasn’t alone. He aimed another vicious kick at the door, biting back more expletives. The door didn’t budge- he even tried the handle, which didn’t move.</p><p>Maybe. Maybe the rest of the rooms also contained innocent shoppers who’d been lured down into the depths by curiosity, only to be trapped in a hell maze and then stalked by…Slenderman maybe, and then shoved into a dark room with no hope of escape. He hopes not. Suddenly him trying all the doorknobs seems a lot darker. Though surely he would have heard if there’d been a bunch of disappearances at the mall… right? Jaskier pulled out his phone to check (why didn’t he think of it earlier?) nearly dropping it at the bright light, then cursed. No cell service. Of course. Groaning, he rested his head against the cool metal of the door.</p><p>He hoped Geralt would come and save him. Sooner, rather than later. With a sigh, Jaskier sat down on the floor, pulling his guitar off so he could lean against the door. Well… at least if he died, he wouldn’t have to worry about explaining his poor financial decisions to anyone.</p><p>It felt like hours had passed in the dark room, though his phone said it had only been ten minutes, when he heard voices. Well, one voice, with an echo.</p><p>“...Sorry you had to look after this one.” The voice says, gruffly. It sounds familiar.</p><p>“This one.” It echoes with a sigh, sounding tired.</p><p>“I should have been paying better attention.” It sounds like they’re getting closer, and Jaskier wanted to bang on the door again, but his hands are starting to hurt now.</p><p>“Better attention.” The voice agreed. Jaskier recognized the voice then, and his heart leapt. Geralt is here!</p><p>The lock clicked, and the door opened outward. Unfortunately, Jaskier was leaning quite heavily on the door, so when it opened, he fell backwards, wincing as his back made contact with the hard ground. He squinted at the sudden light, blinking until his vision adjusted.</p><p>“You again.” Geralt grumbled, crouching down to look at Jaskier, those unnatural golden eyes pinning him in place. Jaskier smiled sheepishly before looking at the other figure- white “skin” (it’s definitely plastic), a perfectly tailored suit, and an empty (literally) face save for a lipless grin that was just a tad too wide for Jaskier to feel comfortable. He turned his attention back to Geralt. If his savior wasn’t attacking the creature, then Jaskier was just going to ignore them.</p><p>“Again?” The creature… being… whatever, echoed questioningly. Geralt just grunted, grabbing Jaskier by his shirt collar and hauling him to his feet.</p><p>Jaskier had no idea how to feel about that, so he stuttered out a thank you, before hurrying back into the room to grab his things. Geralt was frowning at him, looking rather upset… and Jaskier felt the fear from the first time they met came coiling back into his gut.</p><p>“I told you to call for me if it ever happened again.” Geralt growled, his eyebrows furrowed… he actually looked a little sad. “I know I’m… strange. But I swear I wouldn’t hurt you, or any mortal.”</p><p>Jaskier felt guilt twist in his gut, and he found himself reaching out to comfort the other before drawing back, not wanting to overstep any boundaries. He honestly had forgotten Geralt had even said that to him- Jaskier felt like an idiot. The suited being just watched them, their head cocked to the side and mouth curled down in a frown.</p><p>“I’m sorry Geralt, I… kinda… forgot?” Jaskier hunched his shoulders in shame. Sure, <em>now</em> he remembered that Geralt had told him to call for him, but that didn’t excuse the fact that he’d forgotten in the first place.</p><p>“Forgot?” The being echoed, sounding a little frustrated, perhaps because their first question had been ignored. Geralt gave a low hum before grabbing Jaskier’s wrist, just like the first time.</p><p>“This isn’t the first time… uh...” Geralt hesitated, unsure, glancing at Jaskier. Oh! Yes! His name.</p><p>“Jaskier!” Jaskier filled in with a small smile, heart fluttering.</p><p>“...Jaskier. Has gotten lost. It’s a good thing you found him, Gerome.” Geralt turned to the creature (being?), nodding his thanks. In return, whoever or whatever it was (well, not whoever, they had a name- what kind of name was <em>Gerome</em>?!) grinned broadly, apparently quite happy. Which, good on them, but was creepy as hell. Then Geralt was looking Jaskier in the eyes. “You should thank him too.”</p><p>Jaskier blinked once, twice, three times before looking at… Gerome. He forced a smile, even though he wanted to get far away from… him. “Thank you… Gerome. For… helping me.” Jaskier really hoped it was convincing- but Gerome seemed happy, giddily repeating “helping me” as he nodded to Geralt before wandering off. Leaving Jaskier alone with his savior.</p><p>Geralt began walking, pulling Jaskier along behind him. Jaskier went easily, staring down at the ground. He wasn’t told to close his eyes, so he didn’t, looking around as they walked in silence. Finally, it became too much for him to bear.</p><p>“I really am sorry, Geralt. It completely slipped my mind- calling for you, I mean. I’m not afraid of you,” Jaskier said, but Geralt’s grip tightened, almost painfully. Jaskier hurriedly continued. “Well, I am, but not- not on purpose. My body just does that. And even less now than it did the first time!” The grip loosened. “It’s twice now that you’ve saved me… though it seems I wasn’t really in danger this time…”</p><p>Geralt stopped abruptly, and Jaskier didn’t notice until he ran into his back, backing up to stare at the tense figure of his savior. His grip on Jaskier’s wrist was just shy of painful, and the instinctual fear started to stir in Jaskier’s gut again.</p><p>“...You were. If Gerome hadn’t found you, something else would have, you’d have been dead long before I could have gotten to you. You were in danger and <em>I. Didn’t. Notice.</em>” Geralt’s tone was bitter, and he appeared to be shaking slightly. Jaskier made a wounded noise.</p><p>“Nothing happened, I’m fine, so there’s no need-“</p><p>“You could have been killed!” Geralt cut him off with a snarl, then started stomping forward again, pulling Jaskier. “You humans don’t even understand how fragile you are- how easily any of the creatures that haunt this place could kill you! And I… I have to protect you all… and I didn’t… didn’t even notice that you were down here… what kind of protector am I?” He sounded quietly miserable, and Jaskier felt his heart <em>ache</em> for him.</p><p>“...A busy one, it seems like.” Jaskier said softly. “One who probably rarely gets thanked, either. So thank you, Geralt. For looking out for us. And me. I especially appreciate that.”</p><p>As soon as the words had left Jaskier’s mouth, Geralt stumbled to a halt, turning to look at him with wide eyes. Geralt looked completely gobsmacked, his mouth hanging open. His grip on Jaskier’s arm even loosened, though he didn’t let go. That just made Jaskier hurt even more- had nobody ever thanked Geralt before? Surely Jaskier couldn’t have been the first.</p><p>“...You really mean that.” Geralt’s voice was even gruffer than before, and he quickly turned away from Jaskier, pulling him forward again. Jaskier felt he should respond, but Geralt continued. “...You thanked me the first time, too. They don’t… don’t usually thank me. They’re too scared.” His voice got quieter, and Jaskier gave a small noise of distress. Geralt ignored it, squaring his shoulders. “You should close your eyes. Stepping between worlds is too much for most people to handle.”</p><p>“...Right. Thank you. Again.” Jaskier felt he couldn’t do more than whisper, closing his eyes as he let Geralt lead him. He trusted the other, trusted Geralt to lead him out.</p><p>They didn’t walk for very long before Geralt stopped, letting go of Jaskier’s wrist. There was the creaking of hinges, and Jaskier opened his eyes. In front of him was an open door, leading to a pristine white hallway, with a staircase going up at the end. He could hear the crowd from here. Geralt was watching him almost… shyly.</p><p>“Well. I suppose, for the third time, thank you. For leading me out. I…” Jaskier trailed off. It seemed wrong to say he hoped to see Geralt again, so he just thought about it. “I promise that if anything strange happens to me in the mall again, I’ll call for you.”</p><p>The corner of Geralt’s lips lifted in a small smirk as he gently nudged Jaskier towards the door. “I doubt it will… but if it does, I’ll be there.”</p><p>Jaskier offered him a sunny smile before going down the hall and up the stairs, rejoining the rest of the shoppers. Nobody gave him a second glance, and when he looked back, the stairs were gone. Jaskier stared at the space they had been- he was tired, and part of him really wanted to go home. But he’d also had a rough past half hour, and he could literally see the Ghirardelli store… he deserved that sundae. It wasn’t like he’d be in any danger- Geralt would protect him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am,,, not fond of this story, but I really wanted to post it today so,,, no beta</p><p>The tunnels are based off of the local state university’s- I swear you could murder someone in those tunnels</p><p>Also to be clear, Jaskier’s poor financial decisions are important, I swear. Also the guitar I picked for Jaskier is a real Gibson guitar- but it costs almost four grand. So. </p><p>Anyway! If you enjoyed this, please leave a comment- This is out so quickly because of all the comments I got on the first one X3</p><p>Oh yeah- I couldn’t find a way to add this, but Gerome lives in the Men’s Warehouse on the second floor and eats moths. He’s Geralt’s best friend.</p><p> </p><p>Find me on Tumblr!<br/><a href="https://howdoistormspirit.tumblr.com">Regular Blog</a><br/><a href="https://borealwrites.tumblr.com">Writing Blog</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>